


Fooling Around

by Tenth_avenuefreezeout



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bad Humor, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenth_avenuefreezeout/pseuds/Tenth_avenuefreezeout
Summary: Padme seems like young Anakin and other jokes
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I blame prequlememe for this.  
> Can you recognize I stole these jokes from which two famous comedians?

Anakin and Padme fooling around one night .  
Padme :remember first time when we met, you were just a little kid.would you mind talking like that again?  
Anakin :What .you mean Now ?  
Padme :Yeah .would you mind talking like a little kid?  
Anakin :(in his 9 year old voice )you mean like this?  
Padme:Yeah (deep voice )  
and then she starts taking her clothes off and he keep talking like a little kid.the more she take off the younger he will get.  
By the time she was on her last garment.  
Anakin was like' bmmmma ermmmma'  
He end up in the womb.she give birth to him about 9:30.

Some other jokes

Luke Skywalker:  
I was laying in bed last night, talking to my sister.  
No.no.no.I mean through the force what the hell are you thinking about.

Anakin Skywalker:  
I was a Jedi once .yes .the chosen one . speaking the code frantically.genius   
There is no chaos, there is harmony.  
There is no death, there is the Force.  
Yeah I later found out I couldn't be master I said fuck them.

Padme Amidala:  
Yeah, my husband Ani wanna make love all the time.wanna make love all the god damn time. sometimes even twice a month.


	2. Dialectical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jedi master Luke Skywalker teaches Ben

Jedi master Luke Skywalker teaches kids how to look at things dialectically  
Luke :'kids .don't use definitely to describe a object or situation.because nothing is definitely.  
Ben:'master.didn't Jedi is definitely good.'  
Luke:'I hate to admit it.but some Jedi can be turned to the darkside.so they are not definitely good.'  
Ben:'what about the empire is definitely evil.'  
Luke:'errr.you shouln't really think that way.despite empire done many evil things. most people live in the empire actually are decent people.they just misguided.'  
Ben:'master.Can I ask you a question.'  
Luke 'go ahead '  
Ben :'when you break wind.did you feel lumps in it?'  
Luke:'No.ben'  
Ben:'Then I have definitely shit'

epilogue: Luke's dialectical teaching method unfortunately is part of reason Why Ben turned to the dark side .


End file.
